The Guardian Angel
by Fineeve1
Summary: El origen de Tails es un gran misterio,y fue encontrado x Sonic cuando apenas era un bebe.  En su cumpleaños #8,sucesos extraños comienzan a presentarse de manera continua en su vida, cuya principal intencion es revelar al joven zorro su verdadera esencia
1. El primer encuentro  The first meeting

_**The Guardián Ángel **_

**Capitulo 01: **_**"Primer encuentro"**_** - The first meeting**

Era invierno en esta región de Mobius…

Y una noche anterior, había nevado, dejando blanco por doquier.

!: voy a salir a jugar… luego regreso… dijo un pequeño erizo…

¡: No te alejes demasiado…mmm, espero que me haya escuchado. - Diciéndolo en tono divertido

El pequeño salió corriendo de su casa, y esto era una cosa muy asombrosa, se sabía que las personas podían avanzar rápidamente, pero no tanto como este chico, el tenia la especial habilidad de igualarse con la velocidad del sonido, asi que:

Era conocido como **Sonic The Hedhehog**.

***

Sonic estaba en el parque jugando a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

**Sonic**: n_n, me ha quedado muy bien, más que bien, súper bien!

!: Vamos a jugar guerra de nieve…* gritaron unos niños*… (Eran dos gatos y dos armadillos).

**Sonic**: puedo jugar con ustedes?

!: solo es juego para los que tienen hermanos.

**Sonic**: ahora si puedo jugar… miren tengo un hermanito…

Todos miraron el muñeco de nieve que Sonic había construido…

!: te digo porque aún no puedes jugar?

**Sonic**: ah, porque?

Los niños levantaron sus bolas de nieve y las apuntaron hacia el muñeco de nieve que había construido…

!: porque no es de verdad…*gritando*

Los niños lanzaron las bolas de nieve hacia el muñequito de nieve.

**Sonic**: nooo!

Entonces el corrió hacia el muñeco y lo abrazo, recibiendo en cambio las bolas de nieve.

Sonic se alejo del muñequito y dio una mirada de enojo a los niños…

**Sonic**: me las van a pagar…

!: Sonic ya se enojo, hay que miedo, jeje.

Sonic se enojo mas, salto y giró hacia ellos…golpeándolos al mismo tiempo.

Los niños salieron llorando por los golpes…

**Sonic**: ni quien quisiera jugar con ustedes. *Gritando*

El pequeño erizo volteo a ver su monito de nieve y noto que se había destruido…

**Sonic**: Oh no, que he hecho!

Comenzó a correr hacia el y se agacho.

**Sonic**: si tan solo fueras real…

Sonic tomo un poco de nieve en su mano y la observo tristemente:

**Sonic**: - como me gustaría no estar solo, tengo a ¡!, pero aun así me siento solo…

Y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

***

Unos pocos minutos, una eriza de color rosa llego al parque de juegos y vio al curioso erizo de color azul estar sentado en los columpios.

Amy: hey Sonic!

Sonic giro en su dirección.

/ oh dios, lo que me faltaba/ pensamiento de Sonic  
Sonic: que quieres?

Amy: quiero que juegues conmigo a la casita *sonriendo*

Sonic: Amy, no estoy de humor, además ese juego es de niñas…

Amy: si no juegas conmigo voy a pegarte con mi martillo. (No se asusten, todavía no tenía el martillo pico pico, era uno más pequeño y de juguete…).

Sonic se levanto de los columpios y se dispuso a correr.

Sonic: alcánzame si puedes… - Le enseñó la lengua y aceleró el paso.

Amy comenzó a seguirlo, pero pronto se detuvo porque ya estaba muy cansada de correr y dijo en tono molesto:

Amy: _", como detesto que se me escape, pero seguiré y seguiré hasta que seas mi novio, jiji

***

El joven erizo no había medido el camino que había recorrido y se dio cuenta de que se había alejado considerablemente de su casa.

Sonic: wow!, corrí tan rápido esta vez que me aleje más de la cuenta, es mejor que regrese.

Cuando se disponía a correr de regreso, Sonic se sintió curioso, esa parte del bosque en donde se encontraba jamás la había visto en su vida.

Sonic: nunca me han dejado ir más allá de este lugar, pero… ando curioso de saber que hay mas haya.

Y haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias, se centro en aquel peligroso destino.

***

Su caminata había sido un poco larga… y el travieso erizo mostraba signos de aburrimiento…

Sonic: mmm, porque dirán que es peligroso, si no hay más que arboles y rocas…

(eco: ROOO…CAAA…SSS, ROOO…CAAA…SSS)

Sonic: mmm, esto se pone aburrido y comienza a nevar, bueno, es mejor que regrese a casa, hay un perrito picante esperándome en la mesa. n_n.

Sonic comenzó a correr, pero a su paso su pie quedo atorado en un hoyo.

Sonic: uhh, no puedo sacar el pie.

Al intentar sacar su pierna, escucho un ruido que lo distrajo.

Sonic: que se oye?

Cuando volteo en dirección al ruido vio un cumulo de rocas cayendo hacia él.

Sonic: ahhhhh!

(eco:AHHH, AHHH!)

Y todo se oscureció…

Un tiempo después….

***  
Sonic comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Sonic: eh, pero, q ha pasado…? recuerdo que mi pie se atoro y luego… unas piedras me cayeron y…

Toco su cuerpo en actitud alarmante…

Sonic: ah, no tengo nada…acaso eso habrá sido un sueño?

Comenzó a levantarse de la nieve y noto algo yacer unos pocos metros de distancia… El caminó lentamente hacia ello

Sonic: que cosa será eso?

Su mirada se agrando y en tono sorprendido dijo:

Sonic: es un bebe abandonado y esta tiritando de frio, porque no tiene nada que lo mantenga calientito. T.T

Entonces se quito el abrigo que traía y envolvió al bebe con ello.

El bebe comenzó a toser, Sonic lo miraba preocupado, y decidió tocar su mejilla.

Sonic: se ve muy mal, y está muy helado, tengo que llevarlo a un hospital lo antes posible…tranquilo amiguito, te vas a poner bien.

Sonic tomó al bebito entre sus pequeños brazos y lo llevó consigo…

***

To be continued...


	2. He fallado I have failed

Una brisa recorrió con gran fuerza el vecindario de donde viva el pequeño erizo azul.  
!,lo vió pasar y su cara se volvió seria.

Sonic llegó al hospital con el diminuto bebe en sus brazos, ambos temblaban de frio, pero a el no le importaba su situación, solo le interesaba la de aquella indefensa criaturita.

Sonic: bebe ya llegamos, aquí te ayudaran y te pondrás bien.

Sonic lo observo detenidamente, pero el ya no se movia.

Sonic: no,no…POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Una enfermera se acerco a ambos.

Sonic: POR FAVOR AYUDEME, YA NO SE ESTA MOVIENDO, TENGO MIEDO!

La enfermera tomo al bebe de los brazos de Sonic y camino velozmente con el en sus brazos.

Sonic los vio irse.

Sonic: ponte bien Little buddy… dijo en su mente.

El tiempo transcurría y no había noticias, acerca del estado del pequeño zorro.  
Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas.

Sonic estaba sentado en un banquito en la sala de espera de lhospital con una frazada alrededor de el, su rostro era de tristeza y precoupacion.

Sonic /quien habría sido tan malo para abandonarlo ahí, sea quien sea, no voy a permitir que le haga daño de nuevo/

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido con una voz femenina.

Sonic: doctora!,como esta el?

La doctora tenia un rostro serio, un rostro que a Sonic le comenzaba a preocupar.

El silencio al fin fue terminado y al fin habló:

Dra. Eve: es mejor que regreses a casa.

Sonic: no me ire sin saber que fue lo que paso con el.

: es difícil decirlo, pero…el pequeño murió…

Sonic: …que?, no no es cierto…no puedo creerle…tengo que verlo…

Sonic comenzó a correr hacia la habitación a donde se habían llevado al pequeño.

Cuando al fin llegó, entro lentamente , todo era tranquilo.

Entonces vio en una cuna, un pequeño bulto y se acerco con lentos pasos a el.

Ahí estaba la frágil existencia que intento salvar sin signos de vida.

Sonic/es verdad lo que dijo la Doctora/

Sonic tocó su mejilla, esta era fría.

Sonic: al final, no pude hacer nada para salvarte, crei, crei que al fin se había acabado mi soledad al haberte encontrado, pero me equivoque ,siempre lo hago, como desearía que vivieras y fueras mi pequeño amigo,el hermanito que nunca tuve y que ahora jamas tendre.

Alejo su mano de su mejilla y comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar suavemente de sus ojos.

Con resignación y tristeza, dio la media vuelta y sus pasos lo dirigió hacia la puerta.


End file.
